


Burning Bright

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was pretty tough for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

Title: Burning Bright  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Benny  
Words: 100  
Genre: General  
Summary: Dean Winchester was pretty tough for a human.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Benny was one of a kind, or so he had been told. He was never predictable. One of the reasons he had ended up in purgatory.

Ever since meeting him, also known as his ticket out of here, it had all been one big melee of blood and violence. Or in vampire terms, a party. The only thing that fueled their muscles, the only thing that kept their spirits burning bright was survival. It was pretty intense.

Dean Winchester was pretty tough for a human.

If they got out of here alive, Benny wanted to get to know him better.


End file.
